As Sweet as Apple Pie
by Original-Orso
Summary: Applejack and her family have new rivals- The FlimFlam Brothers, in their competition to who makes the better cider, will Applejack and her family win? Or will the FlimFlam brothers own the rights to Sweet Apple Acres, or will Flim fall in love?
1. No Cider

**Now that I have finished my first story- Time to start a new one! This will be my new story, SUPER creative title right?._. Well, here's my first chapter!**

**As Sweet as Apple Pie  
Chapter 1: No Cider**

* * *

"Come one Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash grunted while shaking Fluttershy "Wake up!"

"Huh?" Fluttershy opened one eye "Rainbow Dash? What are you doing here?" Fluttershy asked "Um...It's kind of early don't you think?"

"Today starts cider season! And I want to get there early! So let's go!" Rainbow rips Fluttershy's duvet off her and they set off for Sweet Apple Acres

"Umm...Remind me again, why are we going before Celestia has even rises the sun?" Fluttershy asked while flying in the clouds with Rainbow Dash

"Pinkie Pie, she _ALWAYS _hogs the cider and there's none left by the time I get there!"

"Oh..." Fluttershy looks down "Oh look! Some ponies had the same idea!"

"Is that..._Pinkie's_ tent?" Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash fly down to the tents

Pinkie pie exits her party tent and greets her two best friends

"Oh hey guys! ***GASP*** Did you have my idea too!?" Pinkie Pie said excitetly

"Ugh..." Rainbow Dash grunted "Why are you camping out here anyway?"

"Well, I wanted to get here SUPER early because I wanted to get all the cider because we only get cider this time of year and then we'd have to wait ANOTHER year, and I really love cider so I told everypony about my idea and now they're lining up so they can get cider too and I guess they love cider too like me!" Pinkie Pie said quickly ***GASP*** We can wait in line together!"

Pinkie Pie grabs Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash and pulls them into a hug, Rainbow grunted

* * *

A few hours later cider season had started

"Okay everypony, cider season has started! Line up in a straight line to get your very own Apple Acres cider!" Applejack declared

Everypony cheered and started to line up for cider, everypony loves the Apple family's cider, because they had the best apple's in Equestria and put a lot of time and effort and care into their cider, which makes it so good.

Hours go by and Applebloom is giving the mares and stallions their cider for the cost of just 2 cents, Big Mac was changing the barrel every few hours, and everypony was enjoying their cider, until it came to a stop.

Fluttershy was up next in the line, and she had the last drop of cider, Rainbow walks up and pays her 2 cents, excited, she starts to drool, thinking about how much she is going to _love_ the cider she is about to drink, until she see's the very last drop of cider go into the mug.

"That's it!" Applebloom shouted

Rainbow Dash starts to get angry and upset and tears up a little

Applejack walks over to the scene

"Heh, that's it for today everypony!" Applejack said

Every mare and stallion grunted and whined

"Make sure you come back tomorra'!" Applebloom yelled

"Why do you always run out of cider so quickly!?" A random stallion yelled

Everypony agreed and started to yell in a crowd in frustration

"**EVERYPONY QUIET!**" Applejack shouted

"Now, y'all know we try our best to make as much cider as we can, we are trying to supply more each year, but y'all goin' to have to be patient and come back tomorrow"

Rainbow scoffed "You say that every year!"

"Yeah!" A crowd of ponies shouted

"And it's always true, this recipe takes _time_ and _effort_"

"She's right, y'know! You can't rush perfection! And this year's batch was perfection!" Pinkie protecting her friend

"Uh... Pinkie I wouldn't-" Fluttershy trying to help Pinkie

Pinkie Pie walked over to Rainbow

"I'll never forget the perfect cider I just drank! It was so perfect and so sweet! I'll never forget how it tasted! Did you get any Dashie?"

Rainbow Dash just scowled at Pinkie and growlled

Everypony started to walk off complaining, until they heard honks and noise coming from a distance, while getting louder and louder as it got closer and closer, and they saw some kind of transportation device driving into Sweet Apple Acres.

"What in the hay was _that_!?"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I'll try and update often, until then, enjoy! Oh! And PLEASE review! I'd really want to know how i'm doing, if I should continue or not. :)**


	2. Friend or Foe

**Hai again! Another chapter!? Yus, quite excited for this story, I hope it turns out alright and you all enjoy it!**  
**Now, let's get onto the reviews.**

**Reviews:**  
**Fruity Sheep: Sorry, i'll try my best to ****keep them as long as I can, but not ****too long.  
I hope you still enjoyed ****though!  
**  
**XXPay4XtraShippingsXX: Yeah, I feel ****like their entrance is very important ****:3  
I would of put this chap with the ****last, but it would of been too long, ****and I wanted to get something up :3**

**As Sweet as Apple Pie**  
**Chapter two: Friend or Foe**

**[AJ's POV]**

* * *

The mysterious device drove into Sweet Apple Acres and crashed into the fence, with Granny Smith frowned at.  
Two male stallions- twins jumped out of their machine and grinned at us...  
They were tall, they had red hair with white streaks, pale yellow skin and they were wearing matching blue and white strips vest, the one on the left had a red mustache so we could tell them apart, but who in Equestria are they?!

Suddenly, they started... singing?

_ "Well, lookie what we got here, brother of mine, it's the same in every town!"  
__ "Maybe they're not aware that there's really no need for this teary despair!"__  
_

The stallion with the mustache started to join in with his brother, what in the hay was goin' on here!?

_ "That the key that they need to solve their sad cider shortage you and I will share!"_

And now they were...dancing? What is this? Ponyville the musical!?

_"Well you've got opportunity!"_  
_"In this very community!" _Flim and Flam sang together.

"He's Flim!" The mustached stallion said pointing to the other stallion  
"He's Flam!" The other stallion pointing at his other half.

"So he's Flim...and he's Flam... Oh.. my head hurts, why couldn't y'all have different names!?" AJ thought to herself

_"We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers, traveling salesponies nonpareil!"_

"Hmph." AJ sighed

_"I suppose by now you're wondering 'bout our peculiar mode of transport!"  
"Well, it's no other but the Flim Flam brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000!"_

"Guarantee, they're trying to steal business from us" AJ whispered to her brother"  
"Maybe" Big Mac replied with.

Flim walked across to me and asked for some apples to make his super cider speedy squeezy...I don't know what the hay they called it!

"I would be ever so honored if you might see fit to let my brother and I borrow some of your delicious, and might I add  
spellbindingly fragrant apples for our little demonstration here?" Flim asked nicely

"Uh...Sure I guess" AJ replied with

Flim and Flam put our delicate apples into their contraption and started to make some cider, Flim started to explain how the Super Speedy...You know what it doesn't matter what it's called...

"Now, here's where the magic happens. Right here in this heaving, roiling, cider-press-boiling guts of the very machine, those apples plucked fresh  
are right now as we speak being turned into grade-A, top-notch, five-star, blow-your-horseshoes-off, one-of-a-kind cider!"

"Alright, this has gone on long enough!" Granny Smith shouted and approached Flam

"Now wait, you fellers, hold it, I guarantee that what you have there won't compare!  
There's no way that machine puts enough care and effort that the Apple Family put in our cider'!" Granny shouted

Flim smiled and approached Granny Smith

"I'm glad you brought that up. you see that we are very picky when it comes to cider if you'll kindly try a cup!" Flim gave Granny Smith a cup of their cider they just made and Granny smiled after having a sip, but then looking away in guilt for admitting that their cider is just as good as hers.

Flam walked up to Applejack, Applebloom, Big Mac and Granny Smith.

"What do you say then Apples?  
Care to step into the modern world, and put the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 to the test?" Flam asked

"Well uh..." Applejack hesitated

"You got a deal'!" Applebloom yelled

"Now wait jus' a minute youngen!" Granny Smith yelling at Applebloom

"So? Do you take our partnership?" Flim smiled and looked at Applejack "I'd sure love to have _you_ on our team, Applejack" Applejack blushed and looked away while Big mac stood in front of her

"You leave my sister alone!" Big Mac shouted

"So, what is this deal?" AJ asked

"We'll cell cider for the pony folk!" Flam said "You provide the apples..." Flim said "And we'll provide the power to operate the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 for no extra cost!" They said together

"What about the profits?" Applejack replied

"75% 25%!"

"You sir got a deal!" Applebloom yelled again

"Applebloom, calm down!" Granny Smith yelled again

"Wait..." I hesitated "Who will get the 75?"

"Well, us _natrually_" Flam replied

I looked across to my family and we huddled for a family meeting

"There ain't no way no how they're gonna take as much care as we do with our cider!" Granny Smith said  
"But we'll have enough to make ponyville happy!" Applebloom intervened  
"I just don't know y'all, we've always made cider the same way, if we take this deal we could lose the farm!" AJ said concerned

We got rudely interrupted by Flim and Flam before we could make a decision

"So? What'll it be?" The brothers said

I looked acorss my family and we all shared the same expressions and I looked back at the brothers with a frown

"No deal." Big Mac said

Flim looked back at me with a frown "Hmph. Well, if we're not partners, I guess we'll just have to be _competitors"_

I gasped "You wouldn't _dare!"_

"Oh?" Flim pointed at Flam

"Don't worry Ponyville! We'll have enough cider for everypony!"

Flim whispered into my ear "That is, when we run Sweet Apple Acres out of business."

The rest of the family overheard and gasped, I was very conserned that we would lose Sweet Apple Acres IF we took the bet..We _can't_ win against that machine! It's too fast for us! Oh what do we do...We can only try our hardest and try our best.  
*sigh* I just hope Ponyville is happy.

* * *

A day past and we have another full round of cider for Ponyville, it's only been a few hours and we've _already_ ran out of cider!  
There's still hundreds of ponies waiting...

"It's all gone!" Applebloom shouted

"OH FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Rainbow Dash shouted at the back of line, frustrated

"Sorry y'all! We'll have more tomorro'!" AJ shouted

All the ponies grunted but then came back when they saw Flim and Flam return, they both got on one side of me and started to really get on ma nerves!

"Oh? Out of cider, _again?"_ Flam said dramatically

"Don't worry folks!" Flim yelled "We've got plenty of cider! Fresh this mornin'!" Flim handed Rainbow Dash a glass

I gasped and got my rope out and reeled in the barrel they had, accidently knocking Rainbow Dash's cider onto the floor

"You can't drink that!" I shouted "That's made from Apple Acre's apples!"

Rainbow Dash started to sob "Is this some kind of _cruel_ joke?"

"You heard it here folks! We can't make any cider without apples!" Flim yelled grinning

All the ponies started to look at me and moan

"Oh, but brother, what do we do with all this cider? It took us much faster than the Apple family...I guess they only want the money, than the customers satisfaction..Oh well.." Flam said trying to make Applejack sound like the bad guy

"We can make more cider than you in 45 minutes!" Applebloom shouted

"Easy Applebloom! Easy!" Granny Smith scolding Applebloom

Flim, looking smug in the back with his hat on his face started to wind up Granny Smith

"What's the matter Granny Smith?" Flim caught Granny's attention "_Chicken_?"

Granny Smith suddenly stopped on the spot and frowned still with her back to Flim "What did you call me sonny?"

"If you're so confident with your cider, then what's the problem?"

"TOMORROW MORNIN'! RIGHT HERE!" Granny Smith jumped on top of Flim, caught by his suprise an shouted

"Ah, well i'm afraid we don't have any apples" Flam said while rubbing an apple with his vest

"You can have ours! It'll be worth seein' you lose and learnin' some manners! But when we win I don't wan' to see you fellas here again!" Granny Smith shouted

"Ah ah ah, if you want to bet, we will make some rules for you apple's too." Flim said while smirking

Flim and Flam huddled for a few seconds and they started to laugh, what where they up to?

"Okay Apples, if you win we won't ever bother you or Ponyville again" Flim started to say "But if you lose...You will work for..._us_"

I gasped "Y'all can't do that!" AJ yelled

"Oh, but we can! If we win, you will lose Sweet Apple Acres, and we shall own it, and you'll work for us, they are the rules" Flim explained

"Fine! But remember you must never return when we win!" Granny Smith yelled and walked off

"Excellent! Until tomorrow Ponyville!" Flim and Flam returned to their machine and drove off

"What if y'all lose? where will we live? Oh Applebloom this is awful!" Applejack said to her sister

"Don't worry big sis, they have no chance" Applebloom said comforting

"I hope y'all right lil sis."

* * *

**WOO! This took over an hour to write .-. I hope you enjoyed, and hope it wasn't too short! **


	3. Exchange

**Hai eveyone! Time for a new chapter, ****this time trying to drift away from **  
**the episode and add some romance with the two ponys :D**

**Reviews:**  
**XXPay4XtraShippingsXX: Glad you enjoy! :)**

**As Sweet as Apple Pie**  
**Chapter 3: Exchange**

* * *

Applejack walked into her house and met with her family

"Apples!" Applejack shouted "Front and center!" every member of the family stood in line and listened to AJ.

"Now there's no way no how we will be able to produce more cider than Flim and Flam in 45 minutes!" Applejack looked over to Applebloom "Applebloom, I know y'all were just tryin' to help, but you know that we can't produce as much cider as them in such a limited time!" Applejack scolding Applebloom

"I'm sorry sis..." Applebloom's ears went down  
Applejack smiled at her little sister and looked at Granny Smith

"And Granny, what were you thinking? We have nothing to gain and _everything_ to lose!"

"Well I...I wasn't thinkin'!" Granny explained

"Eyup."

"We're gonna have to postpone the competition!" Applejack was thinking "When the brothers come by tomorrow y'all tell them that they will HAVE to postpone the competition or we will refuse to provide their apples"

"Good idea sis!" Applebloom complimented

"I'm sorry i'm being so hard on y'all" Applejack apologized "But if we lose Sweet Apple Acres...I just can't imagine!"

Big Mac, Applebloom and Granny Smith smiled

"Don't worry youngen! We understand we have to try our best!" Granny said

"I just hope they will let us postpone it..." Applejack sighed

* * *

The apple family went to sleep after the conversation and it was then the next day, 8am in the morning the Flim Flam brothers returned back to Ponyville.

"So apple family? Ready to lose?" Flam mocked

"Actually, we wanna talk to y'all bout that" Applejack said

"Oh? Is that so?" Flim said walking closer to Applejack "And what's that?"

"We need to postpone the competition, there ain't no way we can go that fast without any practise!" Applejack explained

"Hmm..." Flim and Flam huddled together

"What do you think Flam?" Flim asked his brother while huddling

"I don't know, maybe we should ask for something in return"

"Well, I have a good idea, something so outrageous she would do ANYTHING for her farm!" Flim said

Flim tells Flam his idea

"That's good, it's got to work!" Flam complimented

"Okay apples" Flim said un huddling his brother "We've come to a decision"

"We'll postpone the competition, on one condinition" Flam explained

"And what's that?" Applebloom asked

"Oh, nothing really, a exchange, if you will" Flim said

Applejack looked concerned and sighed "And...What do you want in return?"

"Oh not much, just...a _date_" Flim asked

"A...What!?" AJ blushed and looked away but quickly looked back "Are you crazy!?"

"With whom?" Big Mac asked

"Why, with no other but the sweet Applejack" Flim winked at Applejack

"A...Date?" Applejack was confused "Why in Equestria would you want a date with me?!" Applejack asked

"I think you're as sweet as apple pie." Flim laughed "It's quite simple dear, it's either _me_ or the farm."

Applejack was confused and unsure on what to do, would a date with Flim really be _that_ bad? What did she have to lose? She may even end up liking him...

AJ sighed "Fine, you win, a date you shall have"

Flim and Flam laughed "I'll see you in two days, sweet Applejack" Flim walked across to Applejack and kissed her on the cheek and drove off with his brother.

"Oh that boy has some nerve I tell ya!" Granny Smith yelled

Applejack couldn't stop blushing even though she _technically _didn't like Flim she was still flattered

"I'll see y'all later, I gotta go see my friends." Applejack said and rushed off to see Twilight

* * *

Applejack rushed to see Twilight and she stormed into her library

"TWILIGHT!" Applejack pleaded

"Applejack?" Twilight asked "What's going on?"

"Well, you remember Flim and Flam?"

"Breifly"

"Well, I asked to postpone the competition and he wanted a date with me in exchange!" Applejack yelled

"And what did you say?"

"I SAID YES!" Applejack started to sob a little bit

"Hey there, calm down, i'm sure we can figure it out" Twilight comforted

"Yeah" Applejack stopped crying "You're right Twi, i'm sorry, it can't be _that_ bad right?" Applejack admitted

"When is this 'date' anyway?" Twilight asked

"In two days" Applejack replied

"Well, we better get you looking your best! Let's go call for Rarity, she'll know what to do!" Twilight and Applejack headed for Rarity's boutique.

* * *

"Rarity!" Twilight called

"Twilight? Applejack?" Rarity was confused "What are you two doing here?"

"Applejack has a date in two days and needs your help!"

"A date!?" Rarity was shocked "Well, why didn't you say so!" Rarity rushed over to Applejack and started to measure her an try and find a dress that would fit her

"So? Who's the lucky stallion?" Rarity asked Applejack

There was a few seconds silence until Applejack replied

"...It's Flim" Applejack swallowed her pride

"F...Flim!? That cider salespony!?" Rarity gasped "Well, darling I honestly think you could of done better"

"I really didn't have a choice in the matter, y'all know we had a competition today? Well I asked to postpone it and he wanted a date in order to change the dates" Applejack explained

"Oh darling!" Rarity hugged her best friend "Don't worry, everything will be alright! Even if it is a horrid date, you might as well look fabulous!" Rarity smiled

"Thanks rare" Applejack smiled back at Rarity

Rarity started to look through her dresses, trying to find one that fit Applejack

"Hmm..." Rarity thought "What about this one?" Rarity put a pink sparkly dress on Applejack "No...Too pink" Rarity looked back among her dresses "What about this one?" Rarity put a purple lacy dress on AJ now "Too lacy..." Applejack was getting frustrated and Rarity started to look for more dresses "Third times a charm?" Rarity pulled out a green and red dress with apples on the front matching her cutie mark.

"This one is...PERFECTION!" Rarity shouted

Applejack looked in the mirror and gasped "Wow Rarity, you're right, it _is_ perfect!" Applejack then sighed and looked at Rarity "Thank you for your help Rarity!" Applejack hugged Rarity

"It's no problem AJ! Really! Come back whenever you like! And don't worry, it's free of charge" Rarity smiled

"Okay girls, why don't we go find Fluttershy?" Twilight suggested

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) Nothing else to say here, so yep :3**


	4. A Day Before Fate

**Sorry for not updating yesterday-**  
**Just didn't feel like writing, but i'm back :D**

**Reviews:**  
**XXPay4XtraShippingsXX: XD, Yeah, I wish this did get more reviews, but it's early days yet, i'm thankful at least you review :D**

**As Sweet As Apple Pie**  
**Chapter 4: A Day Before Fate**

* * *

Flim and Flam were in their little cottage that they rented while they were traveling in Ponyville, Flim was in the main room with Flam.

"I can't believe she was so stupid enough to take that deal!" Flam said

"Yeah..." Flim said nervously_  
_

"She's so beautiful..." Flim thought to himself "She has to be _mine_..." Flim couldn't tell his feelings about Applejack to Flam, all he would do was tease him

"Uh...Flim?" Flam asked

"Huh?" Flim was startled

"You didn't answer my question, are you okay dear brother of mine?"

"Oh! Sorry, please repeat"

"Do you think we'll actually win the competition, if they'll be practicing for a week they might get better-" Flam got cut off

"Don't worry brother! They don't have a chance!" Flim started to think "I'll even keep Applejack distracted so she won't even get the _chance_ to improve!"

"Good idea brother!" Flam complimented "We'll have that farm and the apples working for us in no time!" Flam chuckled

* * *

Applejack and Twilight headed towards Fluttershy's cottage and greeted Fluttershy with a smile

"Hey Fluttershy!" Twilight greeted

"Hi Twilight!" Fluttershy moved the door out more "And Applejack!"

"Howdy..." Applejack sighed

"Applejack?" Fluttershy asked "Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked concerned

"Well, you see Fluttershy AJ has a date tomorrow" Twilight explained

"Oh! That's just wonderful! Oh AJ! I'm so happy for you! Woohoo!" Fluttershy cheered

"Actually Fluttershy, it's not _that_ kind of date" Twilight informed Fluttershy

"What do you mean?"

Applejack started to explain

"You remember Flim and Flam right Fluttershy?" Applejack asked

"Oh yes"

"Well, I kind of made a deal with Flim" Applejack sighed "I have a date with him tomorrow evening"

Fluttershy gasped "Oh...My..." Fluttershy looked at her animals "Well, even if it is a date with that meanie, you might as well look fantastic for it!"  
Fluttershy whisled and all her animals came to Applejack's attention and they started to plait her mane.

Applejack looked into the mirror when they had finished

"Oh wow! AJ you look amazing!" Twilight complimented

"Thanks Twi! And thank you Fluttershy!" Applejack smiled

"Oh it's no problem!

"Well, I better be off to go back to studying!" Twilight said "Good luck AJ!" Twilight waved goodbye to her friends

"Actually Fluttershy, I better go too, it's getting late, i'll see y'all 'round!" Applejack waved goodbye to Fluttershy and exited and walked towards Sweet Apple Acres

* * *

Applejack walked into her room and sat on her bed, confused about this whole situation

"I don't get, why? Why _me?" _Applejack thought to herself, Applejack sighs and goes to bed "Maybe things will be better in the mornin'"  
Applejack falls into bed and falls asleep.

"And the winner is..." The mayor looked across Flim and Flam's collection of barrels full of cider and then she looked across to the apple family's "Flim and Flam!"

Applejack gasps in horror "We...Lost?"

Flim and Flam walked across to the apples

"Lookie here brother! Looks like the apples lost" Flam laughed

"Looks like we will be staying in Ponyville, _fo_rever_" _Flim gloated

"Forever!?" Applejack yelled

"You heard it! And you will work for us!" Flim and Flam started to laugh obnoxiously

"But-" Applebloom started to object

"But nothing apples! We had a deal remember?" Flam yelled back

"And you Applejack..." Flim walked across to AJ "You are _mine_"

Applejack back away from Flim "What are y'all talking about?"

"Brother, don't you think we should tear down these buildings?" Flim pointing to Sweet Apple Acres

"I don't see why not brother, besides this isn't Sweet Apple Acres anymore, it's Flim Flam Fields!" Flam replied and they both started to laugh in front of the apples and AJ collapsed to the ground crying.

"WAAH?" Applejack woke up realizing it was just a nightmare "Oh thank Equestria it was just a dream! A bad...bad dream" Applejack sighed  
"But what if...he's _the_ one? Maybe this is _my_ destiny?" AJ thought "I'll go talk to Fluttershy! She's good moral support"

* * *

Applejack walked towards Fluttershy's cottage, it was now the next day and one day until her date with Flim

AJ knocked on Fluttershy's door and Fluttershy answered

"Applejack?" Fluttershy asked "What are you doing here?"

"I need some advice" Applejack replied

"Well, come on in!" Fluttershy said

Applejack and Fluttershy sat down at her dinner table

"Would you like anything to eat?" Fluttershy asked sweetly

"Uh...No thanks"

"Okie, well what's bothering you?"

"It's this whole date thing with Flim"

"What about it?"

"Well, I...Kinda had a nightmare last night"

"What happened?"

"We lost the competition with Flim and Flam and ma family ended up workin' for them brothers!...The problem is, that...What if this is my destiny?" Applejack sighed  
"What if me and Flim were meant to be?"

"Well...Everypony is not what they seem, they say" Fluttershy tried to comfort "I'd say give the date a go...And then decide if you like Flim or not"

"Thanks Fluttershy" Applejack hugged Fluttershy

"No problem!" Fluttershy smiled

* * *

Applejack still wasn't convinced so she ventured to the Everfree Forest to see Zecora, Applejack explained to Zecora everything.

"Ah, I see you are in a pickle, but perhaps it's part of the riddle"

"What the hay is that suppose to mean!?"

"You are confused by his affection, maybe you and Flim have the same reflection"

"Stop with tha rhymin' and tell me ya sayin'!"

"Your future is bright, why are your eyes filled with fright?"

"I'm afraid of losing ma farm, and my family"

"Why do you fret of losing your family? Can't you see they are perfectly happy?"

"Nothing will be the same if Flim and Flam take the farm away! Ponyville would be divided!"

"I know you are not keen, but pony's are not always what they seem"

"Okay, well thanks Zecora!"

"Good luck young Applejack, do come by again if you fear there are more obstacles you need to attack"

* * *

**Okay i'm just saying now, I cannot rhyme. . But anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! :3**


	5. The Date

**OH MY GOD i am so sorry for not updating in a few days, i've just been lazy XD**  
**Time to get onto the reviews XD**

**Reviews:**  
**XXPay4XtraShippingsXX: I already replied so eyup XD**  
**Fruity Sheep: Yeah, it's how I want to portray him in the start, his attitude will change :3**

**As Sweet as Apple Pie**  
**Chapter 5: The Date**

* * *

After Applejack had a chat with Zecora, she headed back to Ponyville and returned to Sweet Apple Acres, it was already late at night  
so she decided to go to bed, tomorrow was _the_ day.

Tomorrow was just the same as it always is in cider season, she and her family prepared for selling cider, a few hours into the early hours in the morning  
and it was finally time for Sweet Apple Acres to sell cider again.

Applebloom was waiting anxiously for customers to arrive, 10 minutes later a herd of thirsty ponies had arrived.

Applebloom was giving the ponies the cider until a few hours later the brothers returned, but without their Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000.

"My my, I see the cider business is going well today!" Flim said complimenting the apple family but came off sarcastic

"What do _you_ want!?" Applebloom said grumpily

"What?" Flim questioned "I'm only seeing how my friends are doing!"

Applejack had a confused look on her face

"_friends?" _Applejack asked Flim

"Why of course my dear!" Flim walked towards Applejack "Why wouldn't we be?" Flim smiled warmly

"Well...I thought..." Applejack started to say but got interupted

"Well, you know what they say 'everypony are not always what they seem'" Flim said

Applejack then had a thought "That's exactly what Zecora and Fluttershy said...Could it be..._true_?" AJ thought to herself "No, surely not, he's up to somethin'"

"And where's your other half?" Applejack asked

"Hm? Oh Flam? I just decided to come over here on my own, that's all"

"Right...Well y'all should probably go" Applejack ordered

"I suppose if that's what you want" Flim said with a sad look on his face "But don't forget, tonight i'll see you around 6?" Flim smiled

"Sure..." Applejack said hesitating

"Until then, my dear" Flim put a hoof around Applejack's neck and pulled her into a hug by suprise, Applejack widened her eyes in shock

Flim then walked off and left, Applejack now had no idea how to feel about Flim, was he really a nice pony? Or was it all an act, she was unsure, but one thing was for sure Big Mac did not like it.

"AJ" Big Mac called while walking towards Applejack

"Why are you going through with this?" Big Mac asked his little sister

"What do ya mean?" Applejack asked

"With this date, I mean you can't seriously like him?"

"And so what if I did!?" Applejack hesitated

"So...You do?"

"I'm not sayin' I do, but what if I did, what would it matter?" Applejack said annoyed

"I'm just tryin' to keep my little sister safe" Big Mac frowned

Applejack pulled Big Mac into a hug "It's okay, I can take care of myself, don't y'all worry about me" Applejack smiled

* * *

It was now getting time for the date, cider selling finished a few hours ago and Applejack was heading for Twilight's where Rarity and Fluttershy were to help her get ready.

"Twilight?" Applejack knocked at her door

Twilight opened the door with Rairty and Fluttershy

"Applejack! Come on in!" Twilight smiled "How did the cider selling go today?" Twilight asked

"Actually...Pretty well, Flim even came by..."

"Did he try anything?" Twilight asked eagerly

"Actually..No, he was being very _sweet" _

Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy were shocked to what they were hearing

"Oh well, anyway if you're going on this date, you're going to have to look FABULOUS!"

Rarity tried to find the dress she had on last time, but with no luck they had to find something else

"Applejack, I can't find that fabulous dress you had on last time!" Rarity frowned

"Oh...Well it's okay! We'll just find something else!" Applejack smiled

"I know just the thing!" Rarity looked into her collection of glamorous dresses  
Rairty pulled out a green and red dress with gold borders and apples all over it, it also included purple pearls and a blue flower crown.

"Oh Rarity it's...perfect!" Applejack complimented

"Thank you darling! What are we waiting for? Try it on!"

Applejack tries the dress on and then comes back to meet the others

"Yay!" Fluttershy cheered

"Fluttershy, can y'all do my mane again? But this time.. something a bit more loose and natural?" Applejack requested

"Of course!" Fluttershy smiled

Fluttershy took her mane out of her hairbands and let it loose, naturally, her hair was wavy and _beautiful_, much like Rarity's but a lot less looser, Applejack looked in the mirror while Rarity placed the flower crown upon her head

"Applejack, you look simply divine!" Rarity complimented

"You truly are beautiful" Twilight smiled

"You rock! woohoo!" Fluttershy cheered

"Thanks y'all, you really are my bestest friends" Applejack looked at the time "I better go! Flim is meeting my at Sweet Apple Acres!" Applejack waved goodbye to her firends

"Good luck!" They all shouted as they watched her leave.

* * *

Applejack ran all the way back to Sweet Apple Acres hoping not to be late, when she got there she found Flim, standing waiting for her, in a tuxedo with of course, a bow tie

"Sorry i'm late!" Applejack aplogized

"It's ok-" Flim turned around and saw how beautiful Applejack looked

"W-Wow... You look...You look _beautiful_" Flim complimented

"Th-Thanks, y'all don't look too bad yourself" Applejack smiled

Flim used his horn to levitate a rose out of his pocket

"I got this for you" Flim said and placed the rose into her mane

"Thanks! I didn't know we had to bring anything i'm sorr-" Applejack got interupted

"It's okay, your presence is good enough"  
Applejack blushed

"So, where are we goin'?" Applejack asked

"Why, only the best restraunt in Ponyville!"

"Oh...You see I don't really have that kind of money" Applejack frowned

"Oh don't be silly my dear, i'll pay!" Flim smiled and they started to walk towards the restaurant

* * *

They sat down at their table and tried to star a conversation

"So Applejack..." Flim started "How long have you been running Sweet Apple Acres?"

"Since I was a filly! Well...Not run it but help but then I got the opportunity to run it so here we are" Applejack was nervous and it really showed

"What about you? How long have you been _conning_ ponies?" Applejack raised her eyebrow_  
_

"It's...It's not like that!" Flim hesitated "you see, my brother and I are homeless, we have no home, so we have no money, we have no choice!" Flim saddens

"Oh..." Applejack starting to feel guilty "We pretty much have a lot of money, with all the special seasons and all"

"I bet your brother doesn't make you do thing you don't like huh?"

"Actually..." Applejack started "He's very overprotective and well to be honest he was more of a populour pony"

"Really?" Flim was surprised

"Why did y'all want to do this?" Applejack asked suspiciously

"Do what?" Flim said nervously

"_This_, this whole date thing"

"Well..." Flim frowned "All my life everypony has _loved_ Flam, he got all the mares, all the friends and I was just the younger one, even though it was only a few minutes everyone treats me like a child, I just wanted to know what _love _felt like"

"I feel the same way... Big Mac always had a mare on his hoofs, I never really found that special some pony" Applejack smiled

"_i see you are confused by his affection, perhaps you and Flim have the same reflection"  
_"Zecora...This doesn't make sense, surely we can't be alike...I just don't know" AJ thought

Romantic music suddenly came on, and Flim and Applejack started to blush

"Applejack?" Flim asked "May I have this dance?" Flim smiled and held out his hoof

Applejack blushed and nodded and took his hoof as they walked over to the dance floor, hoof in hoof.  
They didn't do much talking, they were mostly just dancing together, looking into each other's emerald eyes

Applejack suddenly tripped, and she fell on top of Flim, they awkwardly stared into each other's eyes, but not like before, they stood they're for a few seconds until Applejack spoke

"I- I'm so sorry! I really am not used to all this dancin'" Applejack apologized, Flim still not saying a word looked into her eyes and kissed her onto the cheek by suprise

Applejack blushed and they both got back onto their feet.  
They talked some more and it was getting late so Flam walked Applejack back to Sweet Apple Acres

"Thank you Flim, this really was a fantastic night" Applejack smiled

"It's...Really nothing you should thank me for, I did _blackmail _you into doing it, i'm sorry" Flim apologized

"It's okay, really, I enjoyed myself"

"Applejack, before I go can I ask you something?"

"Sure sugarcube" Applejack blushed

"Can I...Can I _kiss_ you?" Flim asked nervously waiting for rejection

"Yes" Applejack smiled

"I mean i'd understand if you don't want to but I just want to kn-...Did you say yes?" Flim said shocked

"Yes, you may kiss me"

Applejack and Flim touched each other's lips and they kissed for a few seconds, but it felt like they were in a dream.

"I...I'll see you around..." Flim said blushing

"Ya...see y'all..." Applejack was also blushing

Applejack walked into her room, smiling like no pony's business and Flim returned back to his brother

"So?" Flam asked "How did it go?"

"You have no idea brother of mine"

* * *

**YAY! LONG CHAPTER!**  
**I hope you liked this chapter, and sorry if you don't like the pacing, but we've got a _very_ long way to go yet my friends!**

**Flim and Flam fans: WHO IS EXCITED FOR SATURDAY'S EPISODE?! :DDD**


	6. Zecora

**I SHOULD BE SHOT DX  
I am _so so so so so so so_ sorry for not updating!  
I really have no other excuse apart from being LAZY.  
BUT to make up for it I will try and update every day or every 2 days for the next 2 weeks.  
Anyway, welcome back! I suppose you may have noticed a few changes?  
First off, I changed my pen name, it's now 'Chocolate Mystery' which is my OC.  
And I changed the story title/photo, I MIGHT change the title again, if I think of anything _creative_.  
Anyway, without further ado, on with the reviews!**

**Reviews:**  
**XXPay4XtraShippingsXX: I tried to make it as cute as possible! I love this ship too much :p**  
**And the episode was the BEST! It was just perfect, what did you think?**  
**Fruity Sheep: Glad you found it interesting...I think?XD**

**As Sweet as Apple Pie  
Chapter 6: Zecora**

* * *

Applejack lied on her bed deep in thought confused by Flim's actions that evening  
She constantly felt her face and blushed

"Why..." Applejack questioned "Why would he want to kiss me? I thought he hated me..." Applejack sighed and turned to her side  
"Why did I let him? Why do I feel a _strange_ feeling whenever i'm with him?" Applejack gasped "Do I?" Applejack sighed "No, I can't, he's trying to drive me out of business!"  
"I guess I should hit the hay, maybe i'll feel better in the mornin'" Applejack went to sleep forgetting to contribute her part with the cider making process for tomorrow's batch of cider.

* * *

It was the next morning when Applejack was extremely tired and couldn't think straight or even walk straight.  
Applejack walked into her kitchen and saw the rest of the Apples waiting for her

"Mornin'!" Applejack yawned "Y'all..." Applejack unsteadily walked to the table and sat down next to Applebloom

Nopony said a word and just stared at Applejack

"What are y'all lookin' at?" Applejack asked confused

"Where were you last night?" Granny Smith asked

"Well, I had that date with Flim, y'all know that!" Applejack replied

"Did you make any cider before you left?" Granny Smith asked even though she already knew the answer

"Well...No...I forgot!" Applejack looked down in disappointment

"AJ, you know Big Mac can't do it alone, we won't have any where _near_ enough cider for anypony today!" Granny Smith lectured

"Eyup" Big Mac agreed

"I'm sorry everypony, i'll work _twice_ as hard today, I promise!" Applejack smiled at her family and ate some apples

"So?" Applebloom started "How did it go?"

"Oh" Applejack blushed "It was okay" Applejack smiled thinking back

"Your blushin' my dear" Granny Smith chuckled

"Wha?" Applejack felt her cheeks "Am not!"

Applebloom giggled "Are too!"

"Eyup" Big Mac agreed

"Come on y'all, let's just get the stall runnin'" Applejack said and walked outside with the rest of the Apples

* * *

Flim was feeling the same as Applejack, he was confused but at the same time enjoying every minuite of it, but he was scared to what his brother would think, so he kept it secret.  
After the date Flim returned to his home and went to bed after the excitment of the evening  
He woke up the next day and looked out of his window

"What a beautiful day" Flim smiled and looked beyond Ponyville

"Indeed it is brother" Flam sneeking up behind Flim and touching his shoulder

"Oh!" Flim was shocked "Good morning brother!"

"Shall we return upon Ponyville today?" Flam asked

"Perhaps" Flim thought "Maybe we should give the Apples a visit?"

"Sounds like a plan brother." Flam agreed

"What are we waiting for then? Go set up the squeezy"

* * *

Cider has started to sell and from the lack of input from Applejack the cider is extremely _low_ today, and ponies started to complain.  
Applebloom squeezed the last cider drop into Cheerilee's cup.

"Sorry everypony! Thats it!" Applebloom announced once again like she does _everyday_

"You say that everyday!" BonBon shouted

"Yeah!" Lyra agreed "If Flim and Flam were here-" Lyra got cut off

"Now you wait a minute, that pair sells cheap machine cider with no _love _or _appreciation,_ wouldn't y'all rather have love and care than cheap cider?" Granny Smith yelled defending her cider

But before anypony could awner the squeezy approached Sweet Apple Acres and everypony saw the return of the duo

"Hello mare and gentlecolts!" Flim shouted "We have once again returned to meet our...competition" Flam said smirking

"Flam...You keep them distracted i'll go find the barn, I have a feeling Applejack is in there" Flim whispered to his brother, and he nodded

"Now now, who wants some cider?" Flam announced proudly and set up the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, with Applebloom, Big Mac and Granny Smith objecting.

Flim sneeked behind the squeezy and found the barn and opened the doors to see Applejack attempting to carry some cider barrels.  
Applejack, with her back to the door suddenly saw a green light on the barrels and saw it levitating, she had no doubt who it was and turned around

"Flim?" Applejack asked "What are you doing here?"

"A mare shouldn't carry those heavy barrels on her own" Flim smiled warmly at Applejack

"No..." Applejack refused "I don't need no pony's help! Especially not _yours_" Applejack frowned

"But I thought..." Flim's smile faded to a frown

"Just because we had a date doesn't mean I _love_ you!"

Flim's eyes started to water but faded to rage

"Oh Applejack" Flim dropped the barrels "You know you _can't_ win right? Sooner or later you'll be working for _me__" _Flim chuckled

"I don't care!" Applejack sighed "You can't force me to love you!" Applejack yelled

"Oh, don't worry my dear, you will, sooner or later" Flim said while leaving the barn leaving Applejack alone

Flam was waiting for Flim outside the barn

"So? How did it go?" Flam asked

Flim chuckled "Let's just say I have her wrapped around my hoofs"

* * *

Applejack decided to see Zecora again, but this time she brought Twilight with her, they ventured all the way to the Everfree Forest and finally reached Zecora

***knock knock*******

"Who is it?" Zecora opened the door "Ah! Applejack and Twilight have come to visit!"

"Actually Zecora, this is kinda important" Twilight explained

"I see" Zecora replied and looked over to Applejack

"Well...Ya see, I told Flim I didn't love him because we had only had _one_ date and I would have to get to know him first, but he took it the wrong way and he threatened to force me to love him, what does this mean Zecora?"

"Applejack, have you ever thought opposites attract?"

"Opposites? But y'all said we had the same reflection, and we have some things in common, actually" Applejack said

"I see you are frightened, but maybe your heart should lighten"

"What in the hay does that mean?"

Twilight gasped "I got it!" Applejack looked at Twilight

"What does she mean Twi?" Applejack pleaded Twilight to explain

"I'm sorry AJ, sometimes the best things you find out on your own" Twilight smiled

"I suppose, thank you Zecora!"

"Anytime my friends, hopefully soon you will comprehend"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! :33 **

**I might add some romance for Flam later in the story...perhaps, what do you guys think?**


	7. Apologies

**Hello again!  
Welcome back to another chapter!  
~changes name again~  
Anyway, I only got one review, so here we go!  
[Herr Regis already replied in PM]**

**Reviews:  
Fruity Sheep: I _might, _I probably won't, but maybe in another story, and Applebloom? eh...She's only a filly, I put her in the characters because she will pop up a lot.  
Herr Regis:  Yeah, I don't feel Flim said anything wrong either, but Applejack is stubborn after all, and Flim does not like rejection ^^  
Okay, yeah I couldn't think of any pony suitable for Flam, so i'll probably take up your idea as Big Mac and Flam are friends? **

**As Sweet as Apple Pie  
Chapter 7: Apologies**

* * *

Flim has had strange feelings ever since he threatened Applejack the other day, he doesn't want to do anything but moap around and not even go _near_ an apple.  
Flam visit Flim in his room as he sat on his bed sadly

"Brother?" Flam asked "What happens today dear brother?"  
"Uhh..." Flim tried to act normal "We could try and improve our machine?" Flim suggested  
"Ha!" Flam laughed "Our machine is superior to their love and effort!"  
"Well, love can be quite powerful brother" Flim corrected  
"How would you know that brother?" Flam denied  
"Never mind" Flim avoiding his feelings "I uh...Need some fresh air, i'll be back soon brother"

Flim walked outside and walked around Ponyville aimlessly when he saw a mysterious Zebra

"Stallion wait!" Zecora stopped Flim "Why aren't you feeling so great?"  
"Huh?" Flim was confused "I'm um...fine"  
Zecora laughed "Do not try to fool me, I know that you need me"  
"Who are you?" Flim asked  
"I am Zecora, and I will help you with your dilemma"  
"Really?" Flim was shocked  
"Of course, come with me" Zecora lead him to her cottage

* * *

"How exactly are _you_ going to help me Zebra?"  
"I can see you and regretful for what you do"  
"Well...I kind of hurt Applejack and i...I..." Flim was nervous showing his feelings  
"Love her? Oh I know that you do, she has come to me too"  
"She...She has?" Flim widened his eyes  
"Oh yes, she doesn't think of you any less" Zecora smiled  
"Thank you Zebra, I now know what I have to do"  
"But wait! There is mo-" Zecora got cut off as Flim ran out of her cottage before she had told him the rest  
"You may have just missed important infomaton, Flim" Zecora said to herself

* * *

Flim ran all the way to Ponyville and reached at Sweet Apple Acres and tried to find Applejack, but instead found somepony worse

"And what do you think your doing here?" Big Mac asked grumpily  
"I-I'm just looking for Applejack" Flim said nervously  
"Well, you are _not_ going to see her today" Big Mac replied  
"Why not?" Flim asked  
"You'd have to get through _me_ first" Big Mac stood in front of Flim  
"Please pony, help me out, I've come to _apologize _no reason else" Flim pleaded  
"Why in Equestria should I let you through? Your name just screams out 'con'"  
"Please, I'll have no further buisness if you just let me find her" Flim pleaded on  
"Fine, but nothing funny, y'hear?" Big Mac started to let him through  
"Thank you! You shall not regret it!" Flim ran past Big Mac and tried to find Applejack

"APPLEJACK!" Flim shouted "APPLEJACK PLEASE"

"Flim?" A faint voice said  
"Applejack?" Flim turned around  
"No, it's Applebloom, Applejack's gone out"  
"Where?" Flim asked  
"I think she's gone to buck some apples"  
"Thank you little one!" Flim smiled at Applebloom and kissed her on the forehead

* * *

Flim made his way to the orachard and found Applejack struggling with bucking apples  
Flim used his horn to levitate the apples into the basket

"Huh?" Applejack turned her head and saw Flim smiling at her "What are y'all doin' here?!" Applejack said angrily  
"I've come to apologize" Flim stated "Applejack, I am _so so so so _sorry, I don't know what came over me...I..." Flim shed a tear  
"Applejack looked at him "Oh Flim, Why'd ya do it? Do y'all know how much stress we apples are in already because of you and your brother?"  
"I know...And i'm sorry for that but...Can we please just...Start over?" Flim smiled warmly at Applejack  
"Honestly Flim, I'm the one who should be sorry" Applejack admitted  
"Huh? How?" Flim asked  
"I'm the one who rejected ya...I shouldn't of, am sorry..." Applejack looked down "It's not that I wanted to rejected ya...Cause secretly...I kinda like ya" Applejack sighed  
"I feel the same way" Flim used his hoof to bring Applejack's head up  
"Really?" Applejack widened her eyes  
"Why, of course" Flim stared into Applejack's eyes  
Applejack did the same and they leaned closer and...

"HEY YOU TWO!" Big Mac and Granny Smith shouted and frightened them

***THWACK***

"What in tarnation?" Applejack turned around "_OH!"_ Applejack realised  
"What is _he_ doin' here?!" Granny Smith shouted  
"It's okay Granny, really, he came to apologize" Applejack tried to reason with Granny  
"Oh? Well alright then! You two have a good time!" Granny Smith left and winked at Applejack

Big Mac stared angrily at Flim and Flim smiled nervously

"Well...I guess I should get back to work..." Applejack said  
"Please Applejack, let us meet again" Flim asked  
"Sure! Uhh, where?" Applejack asked  
"Just meet me, tomorrow evening, by the lake" Flim asked  
"Okay...See you then" Applejack sighed

* * *

**YAY NEW CHAPTER  
Sorry for not updating since a few days ago, been busy with my new story and kinda lost inspiration, but I got the ideas in my head now c:  
Finally, a Flim chapter, I hope the chapter was okay, slightly shorter than the rest but not by much  
Anyway, Hope you enjoyed, review and favorite! **


	8. Meet the Apple Family

He**y everyone!  
I'm back again, with inspiration!XD  
Nothing really to say, so let's answer these reviews!**

**Reviews:**  
**Herr Regis: ****Yep, this chapter is hopefully going to be a romantic chapter XD  
Fruity Sheep: Zecora is a great character, I thought since she's good with advice she could help out a bit with AJ and Flim, Glad you like it!**

**As Sweet as Apple Pie  
Chapter 8: Meet the Apple Family**

* * *

Applejack went back to work after Flim had left with Flam earlier that day and bucked some more apples but she only had one pony on her mind.  
_him_.

Big Macintosh saw Applejack laying on the grass day dreaming with her hat on her face and approached her

"Sis?" Big Mac asked  
"Huh what?!" Applejack was suprised and took her hat off her face "Oh Big Mac it's you!"  
"Uhh...Sis I need to ask ya somethin'..." Big Mac asked nervously  
Applejack sat up "What is it bro?"  
"It's about uh...Flim..."  
"What about him?" Applejack asked  
"D...do you love him?" Big Mac asked  
"Well..." Applejack sighed "That' jus' the thing, I _don't know_"  
"Listen AJ, I don't want to make ya unhappy, how about when you meet up with him later today you bring him back and meet the apples?" Big Mac gave a smile to his sister  
"R-Really?" Applejack was shocked  
Big Mac sighed "Eyup"

* * *

Flim was with his brother and was about to leave the squeezy

"Brother?" Flam asked  
"Yes?" Flim replied nervously  
"Where are you going?" Flam was suspicious

Flim couldn't tell Flam where he was going because he was afraid that Flam would tease and taunt him and try to take the one pony he loved away from him, so he hid it from his brother

"M-me? Oh i'm j-just going for...a walk! Yes that's it i'm just going out to get some fresh air" Flim lied  
"A walk? May I accompany you?" Flam asked getting even more suspicious  
"NO!" Flim said quickly "No...I-I just need some time for myself, that's all" Flim forced a smile  
"Oh...Well okay...I'll see you later brother?" Flam asked  
"Sure, yes of course" Flim dashed out before he got any more questions and before he was late

* * *

Applejack was waiting by the lake, she was dressed like she always is, with her hat on her head sitting and waiting, and _waiting_  
Finally she saw a shadowy figure in the distance coming towards her and she was it was Flim

"Flim!" Applejack shouted "You're finally here!" Applejack said in releif  
Flim ran towards Applejack picked her up and hugged her "Of course I am" Flim smiled and blushed "Uh...Sorry"  
"It's okay" Applejack blushed "Big Mac wants you to come back to Sweet Apple Acres to meet my family..."  
"Your brother Big Mac? Big red stallion?" Flim gulped  
"The one and only" Applejack laughed  
"Well, I suppose, I just gotta make sure i'm not home too late, Flam is suspicious enough..."  
"Why don't y'all want Flam to know?" Applejack asked  
Flim sighed "Well...You see, everything i've ever wanted or loved my brother took away from me, he was always mothers favorite..." Flim looked down to find Applejack lifted her hoof under his chin and lifted his chin up  
"Well you're _my_ favorite" Applejack smiled "I won't let anythin' come between us, I promise"

Applejack and Flim talked some more and bonded, until it got dark and they needed to start heading towards Sweet Apple Acres

"Flim, it's gettin' pretty dark...shouldn't we head back?" Applejack asked  
"Of course, you lead the way" Flim suggested  
"Alright. Let's go" Applejack leaded the way to Sweet Apple Acres and Flim was by her side

* * *

As AJ and Flim were walking along Flim took his hoof and moved it close to Applejack's and he took her hoof in his hoof and they were holding hoofs whilst walking along

Applejack gasped and looked at her hoof and smiled  
Applejack bent over and kissed Flim on the cheek and blushed  
Flim also blushed and smiled

"D-do you want me to stop?" Flim asked nervously  
"No, I quite like it" Applejack smiled  
"Well, we're here!" Applejack announced and knocked on her door and Applebloom opened the door

"Hey Applejack!" Applebloom greeted opened the door some more and saw Flim holding her hoof  
"EVERYPONY! APPLEJACK AND FLIM ARE HERE!" Applebloom shouted to her family and Granny Smith and Big Mac came to the door

"Aww they're holdin' hoofs! how sweet!" Granny Smith said while looking at Flim and Applejack  
Applejack and Flim looked at each other blushed and took their hoofs away  
"So what'cha waitin' for? Come on in!" Granny leaded Flim and Applejack into the dining room where she had prepared a meal

* * *

Flim had been sat next to Big Mac, and oppisite Applejack and Applebloom sat next to Applejack whilst Granny Smith sitting at the front

"We've got Apple Pie, Apple Fritters, Apple Cake, Apple everythin'! Make ya choice!" Granny Smith explained to Flim  
"Oh wow...Have you got any Apple Cider?" Flim tried to make a joke, thankfully everypony laughed with him

"So, Flim, got any sisters?" Applebloom asked  
"Applebloom!" Applejack stopped Applebloom  
Flim laughed "It's alright, nope, it's just me and Flam"  
"Got a granny?" Granny Smith asked  
"No..It's just me and Flam" Flim asked  
"What about ma and pa?" Applebloom asked further  
"Still...Just me and Flam..." Flim felt a tear go down his face  
Applejack looked at Flim and saw that he was upset  
"Now y'all...That's enough questions I think"

"This is the reason we have to sell cider...It's how we get money...With the loss of our family we've gotten a bit cold hearted" Flim explained "And i'm so sorry for the trouble me and my brother have caused" Flim apologized  
"Now now youngen, no need to apologize, us Apples are very forgivin'" Granny Smith said with a smile "Besides you know what they say! Ponies don't change but with a bit of love their hearts can" Granny Smith looked at Applejack  
"Eyup" Big Mac agreed and looked at Applejack

Flim looked at Big Mac "Say, why did you want me to come here in the first place?  
"Well...I saw how happy ya made my sister and I just want her to be happy too...I want to welcome ya to the family" Big Mac smiled  
"Thanks Big Mac...I really appreciate you caring for Applejack" Flim smiled back and looked at the time "I really have got to go now, Flam will get suspicious"  
"Flim before you go may I talk to ya in..._private?_" Applejack asked Flim  
"Of course AJ! Want to accompany me outside?" Flim suggested and they both walked outside

"What is it Applejack?" Flim asked but then suddenly Applejack leaned over to Flim and kissed him  
"She...She's kissing me!" Flim thought to himself "Well don't just stand there! Kiss her back you idiot!"  
Flim started to kiss her back and when Applejack leaned back they stopped and smiled at each other

Flim leaned over to Applejack's ear and whispered  
"I love you"  
Applejack blushed and whispered back "I love you too"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**  
**Keep on reviewing!**  
**Talk to you next chap :)**


	9. Flam's Plan

**Hey everyone!**  
**Back again from being lazy and writting a new part!**  
**Oh! and if you're a fan of Flim and Applejack check out Herr Regis's story! It's amazing!c:**

**Reviews:**  
**Fruity Sheep & Herr Regis:...You guys are physic. I SWEAR XD**

**As Sweet as Apple Pie**  
**Chapter 9: Flam's Plan**

* * *

After Flim had finished bonding with the Apple Family that night he returned back to home where he met Flam once again  
Flim walked in and immediately gets attacked by Flam

"Well well well" Flam starts "Look who's decided to return hm?" Flam said sarcastically  
"What ever do you mean brother?" Flim said confused  
"Well, where were you tonight?"  
"I uh..." Flim tried to make up a lie "I...was just out!" Flim smiled nervously, sweat dripping from his forehead  
"Hmm..." Flam played with his mustache "Not with any _apples_?" Flam asked suspiciously  
"A-Apples?" Flim started to get more and more nervous "D-Don't be ridiculous!" Flim hesitated

Flam stomped his hoof down in frustration "Stop lying Flim! I'm your brother! You can tell me anything!"  
Flim just stayed silent and sighed  
"Listen, I saw you with Applejack" Flam admitted  
"You were spying on me!?"  
"Well uh..." Flam took off his hat and held it with his hooves "I'm sorry brother" Flam apologized  
"It's fine...I guess..."

"Surely this is all part of _our_ plan?"  
"P-Plan?" Flim had forgotten "Oh of course it is! Please brother, remind me of this 'plan'?"  
"To spend time with Applejack to prevent her from practicing the competition?" Flam sighed  
Flim gasped, horrified to what he had been doing "Oh yes! Of course! And the final step to that plan will happen tomorrow!" Flim knew what he had to do even though he didn't want to he knew it would be for the best

"Excellent!" Flam cheered "Now, I think it's time for some rest, don't you think?" Flam suggested  
"Of course, i'll talk to you tomorrow brother" Flim walked to his bed and sighed "I'm so sorry Applejack" he whispered to himself while a tear left his left eye

* * *

Hours had passed and it was the next day, the final day before the face off between the Apples and the Flim Flam Brothers

The Apple Family were where they sold cider like they have all week, Applejack has been too busy with Flim to advance in her cider making skills, Applebloom was too busy selling the cider, Granny Smith was promoting, only Big Mac was learning to run faster.

Today was a good day for the Apple Family, every pony in the line so far has had a cup of cider and still with plenty of cider barrels to spare, until a suddenly unexpected visitor appears with bad news

Granny Smith tapped Applejack on the shoulder and pointed to the 2 tall stallions approaching her

"Huh?" Applejack looked behind her "Oh! Flim what do you want?" Applejack asked nicely  
"Can I talk to you...In private?" Flim asked  
"Sure..." Applejack and Flim walked to behind the barn

"Listen, AJ, I have something to tell you..."  
"What is it? Are y'all okay?"  
"I...I can't see you anymore" Flim said sadly  
"What?"  
"Please, Applejack, trust me" Flim pleaded  
"But...I thought..." Applejack got cut off when another stallion walked up behind Flim  
"Well well well, looks like you thought _wrong_" Flam teased

Flim gave a forced smile

"Oh and good luck tomorrow, I hope you haven't been too busy that you've forgotten to practise?" Flam laughed  
"Wha?...You!" Applejack pointed her hoof to Flim "You never liked me at all did you!? You just used to me to win the competition didn't you!? You lied and..." A tear left Applejack's eye "Just...Go...And never turn your faces back here again after tomorrow, y'hear?" Applejack said sadly  
"Oh don't worry Apple, soon enough you'll be taking orders from _us_" Flam said while leaving, Flim stayed silent

* * *

Applejack ran into her house, Applebloom, Big Mac and Granny Smith followed her while putting the cider sales on a halt

"Applejack?!" Applebloom yelled "Are you okay?"  
Applejack was crying and crying her eyes out  
"What's wrong youngen?" Granny Smith put a hoof on Applejack's head

Applejack wiped her eyes and started to speak  
"F...Flim and Flam...They...Lied" Applejack cried  
"What do'ya mean?" Granny Smith asked  
"They used me to distract me from practicin' for tomorrow, i'm sorry Apples, i'm _so_ sorry...We'll never win now!" Applejack aplogised  
"Nope" Big Mac refused to believe they would lose their farm "If we get to work now, we'll sure to win! After all, we're Apples!" Big Mac cheered

"You're right Big Mac, let's get to work!" Applejack sniffed

* * *

"Whatever is the matter brother?" Flam asked his sad brother  
"Oh? Nothing really..." Flim reassured himself  
"You're not moaping over that stupid Apple are you?"  
"O-Of course not!" Flim hesitated  
"Don't worry brother, with their downfall we will own Sweet Apple Acres and be millionaires! After all, we'll have the Apples in our command, what could go wrong?"  
"Yeah...You're right!" Flim cheered up and laughed

* * *

**Sorry this chapter sucks so much .**  
**Anyway, hope you liked this suckish chapter!**


	10. Promises

**OKAY oKAY I'M WRITING **  
**I need to say this, I can't take credit for the story coming up, not ALL of it.**  
**Yes I put some of my own ideas and i'm writing the ideas into context but **  
**my good friend has helped me by giving me the inspiration for this story but also**  
**giving me brilliant ideas, so thank the both of us, not just me **

**Reviews:**  
**Herr Regis & Fruity Sheep: That chapter was heartbreaking for me to write :'( Don't worry we got a few ideas c:**

**As Sweet as Apple Pie**  
**Chapter 10: Promises**

* * *

"This is it. This is the day, the day which could either go great or bad" Applejack spoke to her family  
"Eeyup" Big Mac agreed  
"Well! We're not gonna let them fellers win are we Apples!?" Granny Smith shouted  
"**NO!**" Everypony shouted  
"We practised enough to beat them and their silly machine!"  
"Ah hope so" Applejack wasn't so sure it was enough, even a whole evening and night training  
"Don't you worry sis! We won't let anything happen to our farm, right Granny?" Applebloom reassured Applejack  
"That's right!"

There was a sudden knock on the door and the Apples looked at the door and Applejack walked towards it

"Mare Mayor?"  
"It's time for the contest between you and the Flim Flam Brothers!"  
"A-Already?" Applejack was shocked and looked at this time "No, this sounds about right, come on Apples!" Applejack motioned her family out side to see two smug stallions staring at them

"May the best cider win!" Flam shouted  
"Eeyup" Big Mac agreed

"**MARES, STALLIONS, FILLYS AND GENTERCOLTS, I BRING YOU HERE TODAY TO WITNESS THE BREATHTAKING EVENT OF THE FLIM FLAM BROTHERS VERSUS THE APPLE FAMILY! WHO'S CIDER WILL WIN? WHO WILL MAKE THE MOST AMOUNT OF CIDER? YOU WILL BE THE JUDGE!**" Mare Mayor shouted across all of Ponyville

Everypony in the crowd cheered and on the right the majority of ponies had banners promoting and cheering on the Flim Flam brothers, but only the mane 6 were cheering for the Apple family

"When this hourglass's sand reaches the bottom, the contest will be over and we will decide who takes Sweet Apple Acres!" Mare Mayor pointed to the hourglass operated by Doctor Whooves

"READY!? 3...2...1...GO!"

Flim and Flam stayed seated in front of their machine and just let it do the work for them while watching the Apple family working extremely fast and hard for their barrels

"Come on Apples! Applebloom quick get those apples!" Applejack was getting slightly stressed about the whole thing  
"AH'M TRYIN' SIS!" Applebloom yelled  
"HAHA! FIRST BARREL! I BET THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE 1 Y-" Applejack looked over to Flim and Flam to see they already had 3 barrels and she gasped while they waved at her and she scowled at them

"Don't worry sis, we'll get em'!" Applebloom smiled

"COME ON APPLEJACK! GO APPLEJACK WOO!" Pinkie Pie cheered  
"Woohoo!" Fluttershy cheered queitly  
"YOU CAN DO IT AJ!" Rainbow Dash cheered as loud as she could

Twilight saw Applejack struggling and then looked over to see Flim and Flam has twice the amount of cider than them  
Twilight turned to the mayor and has a request

"Mayor?" Twilight said  
The mayor turned around "Oh Twilight! Yes dear?"  
"Can honorably family memebers help?"  
"Oh...Well...I don't know, let me ask Flim and Flam!"

"Flim? Flam? Is it okay if honorably family members help?" Mare Mayor asked the arrogant brothers  
"Are you kidding?" Flim took a sip into his cup of cider  
"We don't care if all of Canterlot helps!" Flam added

"Well..." the mayor turned back to Twilight "It's fine with me"  
"Yes! Thank you!" Twilight thanked and turned to the rest of her friends

"Come on girls! We can't let them win! Rainbow, help Big Mac run, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy help bucking apples and Rarity help Granny Smith pick the rotten apples from the good apples, let's go team! Let's help the Apples!"

They all ran off in the direction they were meaning to go and things were starting to speed up, the apples were providing more barrels than the brothers but they were still a lot faster than them

Applebloom couldn't stop looking over to the brothers "I wonder what their cutie marks are...Maybe they can help me get mine!" Applebloom looked over to Applejack to see she was too busy to take a moment out of work, and saw Pinkie Pie doing a good job with picking Apples  
She slowly sneeked away and ran over to the other side of the place and approached the brothers

"Excuse me, but ah was jus' wonderin', what _do_ your cutie marks mean?" Applebloom asked nicely  
Flim looked down at Applejack's little sister and smiled "Well you see bloomy, our cutie marks represent apples, which means we're good in the fields and basically anything to do with apples" Flim took his hoof and messed up Appleblooms mane playfully  
"Ya, but Flam has half an apple and you have the other..." Applebloom was curious "How did you get them anyway?"  
"O-Our c-cutie marks? w-when did we discover them?" Flim got nervous and sighed "I suppose you should know sooner or later, you see, when our parents d-" Flim got cut off by Flam

"FLIM!" Flam shouted "WHY AREN'T YOU WORKING?! THE SQUEEZY'S GONE CRAZY!"  
Flim looked that the machine was now accepting rotten apples while he was not looking "Oh dear..."  
"STOP TELLING EVERYPONY ABOUT OUR BACK STORY AND GET BACK TO WORK! WE CAN'T LOSE THIS!" Flam got furious  
"Okay bro-" Flim stopped "Actually, no, why should I do what _you_ say!?" Flim protested "_You_ made be leave Applejack! _YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED OUR PARENTS_!"

Everything went silent, everypony looked at Flim and Flam and said nothing, they then heard a ding to see time had run out and it was time to see the results

* * *

"Well everypony! Looks like it's over, let's see who made the most cider!"

The mayor looked at Flim and Flam's pile and then looked at the apples

"Well...FLIM AND FLAM WIN!" the mayor declared

"W-What?" Applejack gasped in horror

"Too bad Apples" Flam teased "Looks like you'll be one of us now"

Flim has finally had enough and he _cracked_

_"_NO!" Flim shouted "I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN, NOT LIKE THIS!" Flim sighed and looked at Applejack "At first, all I wanted was the money to suvive since me and Flam are broke and homeless, but Applejack, you changed me, I now all I want is love and kindness, I don't want money when I have _you,_ what else would I need?" Flim said apologetically   


"I see that didn't last long did it brother? Well you were always a one to break promises" Flam hissed  
"What are you talking about ?" Flim was confused  
"When..._they_ died we promised we wouldn't let anypony get in our way and we know _they_ just want the best for us now, _we_ promised"  
"But Flam, wouldn't they want us to be happy too? I don't want the best if I can't be happy"  
"It's either me or her Flim"

Flim and Flam looked at each other for a few seconds and they burst into tears as they saw their parents in their eyes

"I'M SO SORRY!" they both admitted "IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I SHOULD OF NEVER STARTED THAT FIGHT THEN THEY WOULD STILL BE HERE!" Flam said while hugging his brother tight  
"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! I SHOULDN'T OF BEEN SO STUBBORN!" Flim burst into tears  
"You promised me you wouldn't cry, not again" Flam smiled at his brother  
"So did you brother, so did you" Flim hugged his brother tighter

"But Flam... I love Applejack, I know I do, she's the mare of my life" Flim walked towards her and held her hoof  
"Ah'm sorry ah got so mad Flim ah just...Love ya too" Applejack then kissed Flim on the cheek

Flam walked towards the pair "I'm sorry for everything Miss Applejack, please, just take my apology and we'll be on our way" Flam was very apologetic  
"Hey! No! Y'all won the bet after all, but why don't we work _together__, _you can stay with me, and we can start fresh, whatdy'a say?" Applejack offered

Flim looked at Applejack with happiness and hugged her "Thank you _so_ much Applejack!"  
"It's nothin' really" Applejack smiled

"It's settled then! Consider yourself an _apple_" Granny Smith hugged the brothers

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN  
Hope you enjoyed!  
Next chapter /tomorrow MAYBE c:**


	11. Cutie Marks

**Hello everyone! Welcome back!**  
**Sorry I didn't update yesterday was not in the mood.**  
**BUUUt in school we has borrring classes so I thought of**  
**some ideas for this story!**  
**Again thanks for other ideas!( you know who you are ) :D**

**Reviews:**  
**Fruity Sheep: Actually, no, I have more things planned.**  
**XXPay4XtraShippingsXX: Glad ya liked it! But it's not other yet :)**

**As Sweet as Apple Pie**  
**Chapter 11: Cutie Marks**

* * *

A year has passed since Flim and Flam joined the apple family in a truce, Flim and Flam are now working _together_ with the Apple Family.  
Flam has begun to accept Flim and Applejack's relationship and is now pretty close with Big Mac and Granny Smith.  
Flim has bonded a lot with Applebloom and he considers himself as her uncle, he's always there to give her advice and influence her.

Time has passed and every year around this time, Granny Smith visits her cousins, and Big Mac and Applejack delivers special Apple Pies for their relatives, unfortuantly they live far _far_ away so she has to leave Applebloom behind, with Flim and Flam.

"Are ya sure y'all be okay? It's a big task-" Applejack was concerned

"Oh don't you worry Miss Applejack! We'll take care of Applebloom just fine!" Flam attempted to boost her confidence

"Ah know, I just worry sometimes..."

Flim put his hoof around Applejack

"Don't you worry sweetie, we've got everything under control" Flim smiled and hugged Applejack

"Ah know, I trust you" Applejack kissed Flim on the cheek

Applebloom came in running with Flim's hat on her head

"Are uncle Flim and Flam goin' to look after me while your away sis?" Applebloom asked excitedly

Applejack giggled "Yes m'am" Applejack said while picking the hat on her head and giving it back to Flim

"Is that the time? Oh we've gotta go!" Applejack hugged the brothers and jotted off "I'll miss ya! Take care!" Applejack waved

"Bye!" They all waved and shouted

* * *

It had been a few hours since Applejack, Big Mac and Granny left and Applebloom sat outside with her head down in despair, and that's when Flim and Flam walked towards her

"Applebloom, why do you look so down, what's wrong?" Flim asked concerned

"Well y'see...Mah friends Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle got their cutie marks last week and ah still don't have mine..."

"Is that so?" Flam added "Well, why don't we tell you the story of our cutie marks?" Flam offered

"Oh yes please uncle Flam!" Applebloom got excited

Flim and Flam sat down and Flim picked up Applebloom and sat her on his lap

"It all started when we were just colts" Flim started to tell the story "Our parents we're _very_ ill, they had this sort of fatal disease that even we didn't understand back then"

"They were rushed to Hospital, the nurse asked us to bring her something that could of saved their lives but instead..." Flam added

"We argued to see who would save our parents lives, we never used to get along you see" Flim said

"We argued so much that it was too late before we could of..." Flam stuttered "Saved them"

"And then they died, no warning just, gone. Never to come back, and it was at _t__hat_ moment we decided we would do them proud, and stop arguing and make a life of our own" Flim said sadly

"And it was then, where our cutie marks appeared, Flim has one half of an apple, and I the other, we swore never to fight ever again, not like that"

"You see Applebloom, we complete each other, we're a team, and we discovered that after a dreadful tragedy"

"ah'm so sorry, ah never should'a asked" Applebloom was regretful

"It's okay bloomy, we're here to help!" Flim picked Applebloom up and smiled at her

"So? What are we waiting for!? Let's discover your talent!" Flam shouted

* * *

The FlimFlam Brothers tried many different activities with Applebloom, but none of them we're working

"Singing?"

Applebloom tried to sing but it didn't go too well and the brothers cringed

"Okay maybe not"

"Hmm...What about baking?"

Applebloom ran to the kitchen and tried to bake a muffin, but ended up burning it and setting the fire alarm off

"Oh dear..." Flim chuckled

"What about _bulding?" _

Applebloom sat down and built a 3D apple model, with the words "built by Flim, Flam and Applebloom3 " and it was _perfect"_

The brothers looked at the model in shock, looked at each other and shouted:

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S YOUR SECRET TALENT!" They shouted

"WHAT!? REALLY!?" Applebloom shouted in shock and then looked at her blank flank

"Aw...Nothin's there" Applebloom got dissapointed

A miniute later bright lights and sparkly flash's appeared on Appleblooms flank started to form a cutie mark

"Wha? What's goin' on?" Applebloom was confused

The lights formed a green apple, with a paintbrush in front of it, representing Building and Apples.

"MY CUTIE MARK! IT'S FINALLY HERE! SWEET JUMPING CELESTIA I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Applebloom jumped up and down

"AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Applebloom jumped on top of the brothers and hugged them tightly

They just laughed "We love you too! We're glad we could help"

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter**  
**I hope you guys don't mind the CCC getting their cutie marks in this story.**


	12. The Nightmare

**READ:  
****I apologize for the lack of updates, also next week  
I won't be updating at all, I have mock exams all week and I have to revise, yada yada...**

**REVIEWS:  
Herr Regis: Yeah, glad you like it!  
XXPay4XtraShippingsXX: Cutie Marks For The Win!:3  
Fruity Sheep: I saw the cutie mark I described on a YouTube video once and that's all I can imagine for AB cm now :3**

**As Sweet as Apple Pie  
Chapter 12: The Nightmare**

* * *

It had been one day since Applebloom had gotten her cutie mark, Flim, Flam and Applebloom were in the kitchen  
making apple pies and apple food, when they heard a creek of the door and 3 ponies walk in.

"Hello?" Applejack asked  
Applebloom turned around to see her big sister standing in the door way, she ran up to her excitably  
"APPLEJACK!" Applebloom hugged her sister  
"Hey Applebloom, how ya been gettin' on?"  
Applebloom jumped to the ground and turned around showing Applejack her flank

"Is that..." Applejack looked closer "OH MY CELESTIA! YOUR CUTIE MARK!" Applejack yelled in relief "Oh Applebloom, i'm so proud of you!" Applejack said while messing up Applebloom's mane  
"And it's all thank to Flim and Flam!"  
"What d'ya mean?" Applejack asked  
"Well, me Flim and Flam were bulidin' somethin' and they said ah was really good at buildin' and ***poof*** mah cutie mark appeared!" Applebloom explained

Applejack rushed over to Flim and Flam  
"Thank y'all so much!" Applejack hugged the brothers, Flam was shocked  
"It's no problem miss Applejack" Flam said while returning the hug  
"Anything for our little bloomy" Flim said while smiling at Applejack

"I missed you Jackie" Flim said sweetly to Applejack  
"Ah was only gone for a day Flim" Applejack giggled  
"It felt like an eternity" Flim smiled  
Applejack smiled back and hugged Flim "I missed ya too, Flimmy"

* * *

"Hey sis?" Applebloom walked up to Applejack  
"Yes Applebloom?" Applejack answered  
"Can I go out on my own to see Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo?" Applebloom asked nicely  
"Hmm...I don't know..." Applejack thought back to when the last time Applebloom was out alone she got in trouble with a Chimera  
"Come on Applejack, let the girl show off to her friends" Flim encouraged  
"I suppose so" Applejack agreed  
"YAY! Thank you Applejack and thank you uncle Flim! Applebloom jumped and hugged Flim and ran off

"Why were you so hesitant?" Flim asked suspicious  
"Oh...Just something in the past, I-It doesn't matter..." Applejack said nervously

* * *

Applebloom ran over to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo in Sugar Cube Corners

"Girls! Girls! Girls!" Applebloom yelled and they both turned around  
"Lookie what I got!" Applebloom showed them her flank  
"WOW!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle cheered

"So, you're good at building things?" Scootaloo asked  
"Yep! I made this massive Apple thing, back at Sweet Apple Acres" Applebloom explained  
"Cool!" Sweetie Belle complimented

"So, Sweetie, how's your singing coming along?" Applebloom asked  
"Great!" Sweetie squeeked

"So, Applebloom...Are those Flim Flam brothers still living with you and your family?" Scootaloo asked  
"Yeah! Didn't you know? Flim is Applejack's special some pony!"  
"Really!?" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle said suprised  
"Yeah! They are really cute together, in fact Flim and Flam helped me with my cutie mark"

"Is Applejack still obsessively watching over you?" Scootaloo said while laughing  
"Actually, since Flim has been around, she's been too busy to notice me" Applebloom sighed  
"Isn't that a good thing?" Sweetie Belle asked  
"I guess...But ah kinda miss her" Applebloom said

"Hey! I have an idea!" Scootaloo yelled  
"Yeah? What is it?" Applebloom asked  
"Why don't you run away, just for a night, to see if she would notice or not!"  
"Yeah!" Sweetie agreed  
"Hm...I don't know..." Applebloom was unsure what to do

"You don't have to hide, you could have a sleepover with me and Sweetie at Rarity's!" Scootaloo suggested  
"Okay, i'll do it!" Applebloom yelled happily

The Cutie Mark Crusaders ran out of Sugar Cube Corners, when Pinkie Pie watched them suspiciously

* * *

It was night time and Applejack had gone to bed a while ago, Flim and Flam share a bedroom next door to Applejack' s

"Is it mornin' already?" Applejack walked over to the window and saw it was still dark "Ah guess not, I wonder if Applebloom is still awake"  
Applejack walks over to Applebloom's bedroom to see the window open, curtains flying and an empty bed "Applebloom!?" Applejack screamed

Applejack tied her hair in a mane-tie and rushed outside, to see an empty town  
"Where is everypony!? APPLEBLOOM!?" Applejack yelled and yelled

Applejack looked all over town, but there was no sign of the little filly  
Until she looked at, ironcally, Sweet Apple Acres

"Applebloom?" Applejack cried, she had been looking all over for her beloved sister

Applejack then saw two shadowy figures, one a small pony, and the other, a shadow of a creature with 3 heads  
Applejack grew closer and was horrified to what she saw

A chimera, a female creature with a lion's head, a goat's body, and a serpent's tail  
The creature was cornering Applebloom in the orchard, taunting her that "No body is here to save her, not even her own sister"

Applejack remembers when this last happened, when Applebloom had gone to make a delivery, ever since Applejack had been trying to keep Applebloom safe

Applejack ran in front of her sister trying to protect her

"You leave my sister alone!" Applejack yelled  
"Aw, the sister here to save the day, how touching" The serpent said  
"You'll never hurt her! Not with _me_ in the way!"  
"Then we'll just have to get you out the way won't we?" The goat said

The Chimera knocked Appleajack out the way, sending her to the other side of the orchard, but before Applejack could get back on her hooves the creature attacked

* * *

"AHH!" Applejack screamed and opened her eyes  
"W...What happend?" Applejack then realised it was just a nightmare  
"Oh thank Celestia...I thought I had lost her..." Applejack wiped a tear away

Flim rushed to Applejacks room in distress "What's going on? Are you okay?" Flim asked being very concerned  
Applejack giggled "Ah'm fine sugarcube, it was just a nightmare, that's all, you can sit with me and i'll tell ya about if ya like"

Flim sat down with Applejack and put his hoof around her shoulder

"Ya see, a few years ago, Applebloom ran away to make a apple delivery, and while she was gone a creature called a Chimera attacked her and ah had to save her, she nearly _died _and ever since i've been concerned about her" Applejack explained  
"And in the dream, I woke up, and Applebloom had vanished, I ran outside and saw her being attacked by the same Chimera, they knocked me out the way and before I could save her...they...they attacked her"

Flim looked at Applejack and hugged her tighter "It's okay Jackie, i'm here now, and with us around no pony will ever hurt her, no pony" Flim tried to comfort Applejack

"Speaking of which, did Applebloom return from meeting up with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle?" Applejack asked

Flim gulped "I haven't seen her"

* * *

**Thank y'all for reading, reviewing etc etc!**

**Cliffhanger, dun dun dun.**

**I might update next week, depending on time and stuff, no guarantee's though.**


	13. Looking for a Bloom

**pleasedontkillme pleasedontkillme pleasedontkillme**  
**Okay I know I haven't updated in ages. SORRY**  
**Had exams, and drama and eugh.**  
**BUT I'm back so let's get to the point, shall we?**

**As Sweet as Apple Pie**  
**Chapter 13: Looking for a Bloom**

* * *

_(Previously)_  
_"Speaking of which, have you seen Applebloom since she left?" Applejack asked_  
_Flim gulped "I haven't seen her"_

"Not at all? Are ya sure?" Applejack asked nervously  
"I haven't seen her cute little bow for hours, dear" Flim said disappointingly

Applejack gulped and looked rather sad, wondering where her little joyful of sunshine had gone  
Flim saw how sad Applejack was and put a hoof around her

"Well, we'll just have to go look for her, won't we?" Flim suggested as Applejack looked up at her  
"Really? You'll help _me_?" Applejack was slightly shocked  
"Why of course! I love her too, you know" Flim offered a smile  
"Well, let's go!" Applejack announced as they ran out the barn door

Flim and Applejack ran out onto the street as they tried to look for Applebloom, they searched high and low, with Applejack getting more stressed and Flim getting more concerned about Applebloom, they both were upset.

"I can't find her." Applejack sighed  
"We won't give up! She's out here somewhere!" Flim tried to keep his spirits up  
"But where else is there _to_ look!?" Applejack shouted  
"WE HAVE TO TRY APPLEJACK!" Flim shouted back, frustrated but then sighed and hugged Applejack tightly  
"Look, i'm sorry, but I refuse to give up"

Suddenly a shadow figure of a pony approached them, and smiled widely.

"Looking for a bloom?" Pinkie asked  
"PINKIE!" Applejack shouted "Have you seen her? Where is she? TELL ME!" Applejack shouted back to her  
"Calm down AJ!" Pinkie said calmly "I heard her, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle talking about running away for a night, but not _really_."  
"What do you mean 'not really' miss?" Flim asked  
"Well, they said to run away, but just sneak into their house for a night and see if you'd notice" Pinkie Pie replied

"Oh that sneaky little filly!" Applejack said frustrated "Wait until I see her-" Applejack stopped and realised "SHE'S AT SWEETIE BELLE'S!? LET'S GO!" APplejack ran as fast as she could until she reached Rarity's house

* * *

"Are you sure this was the right thing to do? Y'know sneaking away like that..." Applebloom asked the CMC  
"Well you wanted to see if she'd notice, right?" Scootaloo replied with  
"I-I guess..." Applebloom sighed but then heard a bang

Rarity turned to the front door to see Flim, Applejack and Pinkie in the doorway

"RARITY! WHERE'S APPLEBLOOM?!" Applejack shouted  
"What on earth are you talking about darling?" Rarity was confused, being told AJ knew about Applebloom staying over  
"Pinkie said Applebloom was going to sneak up here for a night" Applejack said calmly  
"I had no idea! Oh Applejack, their upstairs, make sure you keep an eye on her next time" Rarity winked and moved on

Applejack entered Sweetie Belle's room to see the cutie mark crusaders sitting there looking at Applejack, Applebloom gasped

"See, I told you she would notice!" Scootaloo smirked  
"I'm sorry AJ! I just got a bit jealous of you and Flim an-" Applebloom got interupted as Applejack grabbed Applebloom and hugged her tightly

"Don't y'all ever scare me like that again little filly" Applejack shed a tear  
Flim then walked towards them and joined in with the hug  
"I won't, ah promise" Applebloom smiled

"Now, let's get home, ah'm sure Granny, Flam and Big Mac miss ya too" Applejack winked and walked out the door

* * *

"I'm getting slightly worried now" Flam said sadly  
"Eyup, me too" Big Mac replied while putting a hoof on Big Mac's shoulder  
"Ah'm sure their fine youngens, besides with Flim and Applejack around they're unstoppable!" Granny Smith reassured the stallions

Applejack walked through the door with Applebloom and the trio ran and hugged the little filly  
"Bloomy, time for bed, don't want ya tired for tomorrow!" Granny Smith ordered Applebloom and she ran upstairs

***RING RING***

Flam heard the phone ring and answered it, leaving Flim and Applejack cautious

"Hello? Flam of the FlimFlam Brothers here, what can I do for you?"  
"Y-You WHAT?" Flam gasped  
"I-I'll have to talk to my brother about it! Thank you!" Flam put down the phone

"Who was that brother?" Flim asked suspicously  
"An opportunity"  
"What kind of opportunity?" Applejack asked  
"A once-in-a-lifetime opportunity"

* * *

**Slightly shorter than usual, but there's no point forcing more words into here, a lot of stuff happened, so I hope you liked it!  
****Changed my pen name again, by the way XD****  
**


End file.
